Knights of Azure
by The Black Nighttinggale
Summary: Seven Factions march forth to take one of the greatest lands in the entire world, Skull Island. Some for it's riches, some for it's land, and others for it's power.
1. Prologue

I just wanted to get this idea out into writing before I read further into other works from SpaceCruiserStarr7833 and Supreme S.R.

* * *

The horns are sounded as the entrance of the two most honored men in the kingdom of Azure stride across the hallway to meet. They turn to face the corridor with a red carpet, stretched across the floor leading to the thrones. Only one of these thrones is occupied by the Princess Salina, or Sally by those in the royal house. Half excited to bring her father's name to another land across the seas, and half grieving for the throne she is seated in, is that of her late father's.

One knight is dressed a in white cloak which circulates the sides of his arms with his hood off and his kingdom's flag, that of a octagonal zircon within a circle of black and a white within that with designs of abstract to fill the spaces, stretched across his neckline down to below his knees. His inner clothing, blue in color, and wearing pants of comfortable measure which tuck within his shoes which is buckled twice on his pant legs . His blade, sheltered and nestled upon his right hip. His gloves, gray in color but almost silver in hue, bares the nations flag in his backhands.

The other knight drenched in black. His armor, dark as the night sky, covers his shoulders and chest. His gloves are metallic and are lined with a guardsmen insignia, a knight's helmet with a shield in the background. His pants, gray and almost black, lead around his shoes which are brown in color.

The two men turn from each other and walk across the walkway as a general sounds "Present, arms!" as the swordsmen present their blades for a triangular shape as a make shift hall. The men walk through the path, well aware of what awaits them. They walk toward the throne while the people of their kingdom watch as their heroes are about to spread the word of their kingdom as they sing songs of their valor.

Atrion, a blue hedgehog, who's known for his victories. Commonly he is known as Sonic by his allies for unknown reasons. Together with his associate, he vanquished the dragons of his kingdom and ended the tyranny of several slave traders. He as well had his time with the princess but it all fell down hill as the king restricted it. His story was that of that of a fairy tale, but he knows not what lies within him, neigh the end of his freedom and comfort.

Draco, a black hedgehog , who's more widely known notoriously for his true position. He is the Head of the Guards within Azure, and he is and his men were said to read the very souls of by passers. Attempts of deception and trickery to smuggle restricted materials into this kingdom were all set in vain as soon as they were planned for nothing escapes them. He was also known for his great victory that ended the Knight War, which seemed to have left him and Atrion as the last knights. Shadow was his nickname by smugglers and slave traders of Sefta, a city of gang lords fighting for dominance. He was then called that by other guards of his allegiance as the name stuck to his fancy.

These two knights are known as the "Knights of Azure" for they are that is left of chivalry, knighthood, and honor. They near the princess and kneel to her highness.

"Arise" she says as her noble men do as she pleases. "Nights of Azure," she announces "You men have ended wars, destroyed threats and elminated the tyranny of a neighboring kingdom. In recognition for your actions, you are to to take my father's name into a new land to further spread our empire. May you be granted a safe journey." They crowd cheers for their quest, not knowing of the knowledge of events that shall return to their kingdom.

* * *

Far, far away in another nation, lies Grandium, a land of pure technological advancement. This kingdom is ruled by a monarchy under the control of Mayor Miles and his associates, Anny, or Bunny, and Rotor. The nation has been prosperous and peaceful until word spread out of Miles agenda. It is a fully automated living space as drones tend to the every need of it's inhabitants. This was due to a early idea of Miles, a prodigy, two-tailed, fox, that man work can be cut by the use of AI.

A young rabbit of 19 approached the the docks where a her sister frequented. She finds her sister on a barrel, overlooking a ship being loaded with a new machine for testing. "Bunny, have you seen Miles?" Her older sister of 23, seemingly bored to death, turns to her and smiles, "No, I haven't Cream, but I think he might be in the workshop with Rotor and Smith." She leaves in a hurry thanking her sister on the way.

As she nears the shop, she can hear the clanging of metal and sparks coming out from the large metal garage door. She finds Rotor and the local blacksmith, Smith, working on a large engine of some kind. She takes a look around and cannot seem to find him. Rotor is under the engine tweaking a few knots and bolts as usual while Smith works on a new kind of gear. Rotor rolls out from the bottom on a wheeled board and spots the disappointed little rabbit sit herself on the table. Rotor approaches and rests his hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter?" She looks up to him and begins to blush on her thought. "Um... Rotor, can I ask you something?" He smiles as her expression changes. "Sure, anything." She turns around wishing that she hadn't asked. "Um.. does Miles like me?" The purple walrus smiles dimly and answers. "Of course he does. Who wouldn't?" She pouts at him trying to give him the idea of what she means. "No, I mean, does he like-like me!?" She tries to whisper in annoyance. "Like-like?" He dimly asks again. She leaves in frustration and walks away, still blushing wildly.

Smith approaches Rotor, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead. "You do know how stupid you sounded, right?" He faces him and settles down his wrench. "Yeah, but it's for her own good. I'm not sure how Miles feels for women and Cream is much to naive when it comes to him. I just don't think it's the right time." Smith raises his eyebrow and laughs with his hammer on his shoulder. "What's so funny?" The engineer asks. Smith wipes a tear drop from his eye, "Since when do you know when a girl is or isn't ready to go out? You've never even dated!" The man says proudly as he laughs again.

"Just because you've dated women doesn't mean you know any better on how to treat them!" Rotor shoots back. "Hey, of course I know how to treat a girl!" Smith counters. As the two argue, Miles enters the room with a confused expression. He sees Smith giving Rotor a half nelson while Rotor is about to hit him with the wrench he recently had in hand. In an instant they stop and stand straight and face him. "Um... you two done?" Miles asks. "Uh... yeah." Rotor plainly says.

"Good then. The presentation for my new weapon needs some help. Can you guys give me and Bunny a hand?" The two nod and follow him out. "Oh," Smith remembers "Cream was looking for you." He doesn't face him and says "I'll talk to her tonight."

The moment of the presentation is at hand as the nights sky glistens for the occasion. Miles stands before the crowd of contractors. "Citizens of Grandium, and loyal buyers! Have you ever fought in battle and had trouble when you're out of ammo?" This very line intrigues the crowd as many men try to figure out what he can do to fix that problem. One of the massive emplacement guns, mounted on a metallic battleship, fires at a thick, three layered, metal barrier in the water. "Well trouble yourselves no longer." The gun shifts open as it's openings suck in massive amounts of air. "By using the materials in the air, like carbon monoxide, or any bits of objects just floating in the breeze, we can turn them into a dark liquid and solidify it in a chamber within the weapon, sometimes with several chambers, to create the necessary ammunition without even spending a cent! I present the efficiency of..." The cannon fires three shots in succession, completely obliterating the target. "The Synthesis Chamber!"

The crowd applauds Miles as he walks down the path. Cream admires him from afar, sighing in pleasure as she gazes upon him. It finally clicks into her as she run down to him.

A hedgehog with a fox tail nears Miles and says "Impressive performance." Miles faces him after waving goodbye to a friendly client. "Oh, you must be a new client, I'm Miles." The man smiles "So, I've heard. I am Shane Derts, I come from an organization known as 'The Circle' and I need to show you something." Cream runs towards him and grabs Miles's arm. "Oh, hey, Cream. Can we talk later?" Before Cream can get disappointed at all, Shane interrupts "You can bring your girlfriend if you want." Miles blushes "No, no you don't understand she's not my..." Shane stops him "It's okay. I won't say a word." Miles sighs in frustration as he follows him with Cream latched to his arm.

* * *

In the land of Eternia, a princess, eager to prove herself has created her own secret force to defend her people and claim a land. Her name is Ahria but she is commonly referred to as Blaze. Her group of warriors, known as The Blazing Front are skilled in the way of the sword and have power over the land for their high positions in society. "Faster! Stronger! You can do better than that!"

She urges her warriors to train harder as her associate nears her. "Blaze, we need to talk." The young pheonix in her maroon outfit brings the princess to a nearby window. "Trigger, is it time?" She asks "Almost, princess, almost."


	2. Legend of Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own StH or Trigger (who's name has been changed to Alice)

This is the introduction of the Eternia nation, after this, I'll be workin' on the intro for Sisters of Styx or S.O.S.

And thanks again Gail Chan for Trigger and Spacecruiserstarr7833 for Kindra!

And for an important note, Faust is based on Antonnie De Coolette from the StH comic series.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Delabor ab Caminus - Legend of Fire

The land of Eternia was a land of great legends, a place known for the pleasures it provides and how such a land houses some of world's greatest people. It's current leader, King Erus Igniculus, which literally means flame, had ruled the land ever since he was twelve. The King before him, perished by the hands of Athenians seeing him as a oppressor for insulting their god, Athena. The young king grew whiles satisfying his desires every which way he saw fit; although naive, he was set to wage war against Athens when he was eighteen. Before hand, he was confronted by a philosopher of Athens who said that he understood his situation and can help him cope for the loss he suffered for many years ago. He knew well the consequences of interacting with an Athenian of any kind but went to work with him every week. The philosopher taught him how to manage, create, and improve an economy. He finished his lessons at the age of twenty-one as he was open to any new knowledge and desired to use his full intellectual capacity.

His armies consisted of fire elemental creatures and elite warriors who make themselves very well off with their commissions to tasks and quests to dangerous locations while afterward taking a sip of tea while before a roaring fire with a book. His army was feared as they were dangerous and deadly to the touch. The reputation of his army exceeded themselves and were very well known. The king fancied himself a tactician as his intellect within battle was derived to that of famous commanders whom he learned under when he was younger.

His people looked up to him as he taught his people the knowledge provided to him. He taught them the ways economy as he dispelled anyone who wasn't willing to understand. It was not long until his land was cleansed of any street scoundrels as his nation was that of elite and only elite standards. His people never fell into the dark hands of poverty as they were all taught well on how to do business. They were a rich people and, because of taxes, he became the richest king in the world! His people were not bothered by him as he was loving king whom did not seek fortune but the sight of purity as his people did not revolt nor complain. He would laugh, at times, at days would be boring as he compared himself to other kings as to how better off he is than them. He would chuckle at the thought of a king banging his crown upon his own throne as he would desire a reason to imitate such a foolish action.

He would wander the quarters of his glorious land at these hours as the throne room was almost dead as some of his fiery guards began to bore themselves to sleep. Today. however was a unique day. This day, the king would be assisted by a man named Enoch, a wolf, hailing from the merciless Sefta. The land of Sefta was known for it's inhabitants, gang lords. The area was a danger zone, so much so that you could get killed just by walking out the door! It was once part of a democratic nation but became so inhabitable that the government, force, and good willing civilians, turned their backs on it and left. Enoch was said to part of a group planning to restore the city to, at least, sanity.

"My friend, you know not of what joy it gives me to see you once again, alive, after you ventured into that condemned city." The king spoke as he and his companion made their way under an arch of vines finely sowed within a metal formation to hold it. Crafted with flowers to gain a unique glow upon it, it would raise anyone's spirits.

"And I, you, my friend. It has been long since we last met and I see that this kingdom has emerged from it's shell from being just a another nation on the map. You have made this nation legendary, your father would've been proud." Erus sighs as his companion faces Ahria, or Blaze, the princess of the kingdom, passes by and presents a slight glance as her beautiful features begins to dim as her glorious smile turns to that of question as she sees a man she's never seen before. "You have an alluring daughter, is she betrothed yet?"

"No, she seeks not to wed for the the throne but to prove herself legendary." The king and his companion pass through another arch as they near a grave, sheltered by a fine roof and surrounded by the sweet abundance of roses, ferns, and dandelions. "The queen..." says Enoch

"She is with the heavenly Father now. Resting within the serenity of eternal and everlasting perfection. And I fear that I shall be joining her soon. The wind is taking my life as even the breeze takes it toll upon my ever weakening frame." Enoch is surprised to know his friend accepting death and only mourning the days of old and not of those who existed within them.

Enoch rests a hand on his shoulder as he speaks "You grow ever wiser but never younger. Your time will come, but not before me. You shall carry out my last will and testament, as it says you will die as a king of past, not present. I wish your daughter to take the throne before you die." An eagle lands alight on Enoch's shoulder as he proceeds into the kingdom.

Erus awaits in the silence of the morn as he meditates on the past. His life with Craela was a time to rejoice as the cats were remembered as peace keepers. They, together, set this nation afloat. It was never one who could care for a nation at a young age but two and hand full of advisers took care of it nicely. "She's not ready yet... and neither was her mother..." He whispers to himself.

* * *

Ahria remains silent as she faces the portrait of her grandfather, Anticuus Igniculus. Her friend, Vetustas Mulciber Ales Alitis, or preferably Alice, was present. The pheonix approached her, standing by her side as she meditated on her grandfather. Alice, with a sign of concern on her face, asked her friend about her grandfather "Princess, does your grandfather concern you?"

Ahria turns to her and faces her grandfather's portrait once more, "My grandfather died long before my birth. I never knew what kind of man he was." She sighs with her hands hanging in front of her while holding each other. Alice rests a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure he was an excellent man." The two friends focus on the frame as it's golden design has always intrigued Ahria and Alice. "My father had that frame made in Sefta. Hideous place to live, but it's business men are very creative." She remarks.

"Honestus postmeridianus, ladies!" A noble from the city, Faust De Leon, an arrogant and intelligent coyote, strides across the room, heading towards the two. His brown fur drew attention as two of the ladies-in-waiting nearby sigh in awe as he passes them. He casually approaches them as Alice turns to greet him "Good afternoon to you too. I thought you were learning French." She says, unimpressed by his Latin greeting. He shoots her a smile and passes her by. "For you my princess, freshly picked from my own grounds." A Ahria giggles and takes it. "Why, aren't you the gentleman, to be honest and quite frank, I never truly found this charming." She laughs a bit this. Ahria eyes her ladies-in-waiting lost in his trance. "But they certainly do." Faust turns to the two women as they giggle and blush uncontrollably while waving to him. "I'll get your attention yet, your majesty."

Alice approaches the persistent noble and slaps his back. "Gah! Lady Alice, I assure you, that is rather unlady like!" Alice rolls her eyes at the weak framed man "Come on, Faust! You don't have to be so formal ALL the time! Besides, that latin makes you sound like an idiot!" Faust takes a moment and smiles at her "Very well." He takes no pause as he slaps her across the face. "I have to say, that was rather entertaining!" He places a grin on his face as the fire bird tackles him to the ground.

Ahria giggles as they wrestle. This was a rare moment in Eternia. Everyone in the entire kingdom was supposed to act like Faust. A rich, pompous, elite noble. No more, no less. Although, that's the very reason why Ahria and Alice met. She was the adopted daughter of the Duke. She never fancied the rules and simply loved to goof off. Breaking the rules was bad but to be condemned to life where you no longer control your life only to find yourself setting others the same insecurity and bitter malice as you did.

Enoch entered the room. He had his spear laid upon the side of the door as his eagle flew upon the chandelier. "I understand you are having misunderstanding with your father." Said the white wolf. "My father desires to urge me into marriage to become queen. He could be dieing right now but he refuses to encounter the possibility or my ruling properly."

"Isn't there any other alternative?" He says curiously. "Apparently there is. But father refuses I take it." She pauses for a moment, quickly eliminating the frustration. She has been trained to do that, life had many disappointments and losing her mother was the first resentment she encountered. Her father didn't want to see her hurt, so she was kept away from possible disappointments, such as friends, pets, and even dating! Though he sees that her relationship with Alice and Faust was thought to merely be professional. Whenever a disappointment would come up, she would be told to understand it and deal with it. That's why her father would choose who'd she'd love, because he feels that he knows best for his daughter. "I must colonize a populated land and prove myself a conqueror. Though father wanted a son. She he also wishes I be a warrior as well." As if she hasn't proved that yet. "I can help with that, your highness."

The coyote and the phoenix end their bout as they listen in. "There is a land, far from here, populated by savages who have defeated countless armies in order to defend their land. The location is famous for it's lush lands and fertile plains, and, as well, infamous for it's creatures, legends, and inhabitants. Their military commander or 'war chief' is known as Bear Paw by his leaders, but his allies call him Knuckles."

Alice walks up to him "Are you telling us that we should leave Eternia to engage a periculous island filled with beasts and savages just so she can get a reservation on that throne!? I like that idea, I like that a lot." Faust steps in "Are you mad!? She could die out there!" Alice faces him "She can handle herself quite well, thank you. And if you're not game then we might as well leave the stuffed suit behind." she teases. The two begin to quarrel yet again.

Ahria ignores them. "Lord Enoch, if this land is as great as you say. Then I shall be more than happy to as for my fathers blessing. Would you assist me?" Enoch rests his hand on her shoulder. "You are like the niece I never had! I would be honored to assist you on your journey and convince your father to allow you your rights." She smiles and gives the forty year old a man a hug.

* * *

Ahria enters the throne room. eyeing her seat beside her father that she one day hoped to pass on. He heart skips a beat as her father readily sets himself upon the throne. Directing his full attention to his duaghter. "What is it, daughter?" She breathes and steadies her gaze as she makes a ready look upon her father. "Father, for years I have prepared myself for battle with my trainers." The Kings intrigue has already been spiked "I have spent many a year in the trainning to live up to your expectations. To prove myself worthy, I created a private force of duelers reday to take any military responsibilty for they are fully capable for handling any job in the battle field. But even that is not enough. There is a lush land far from here, ruled by savages. This land can be ours if you allow me to conquer it."

He takes moments to think it over but to Ahria, it seems like an eternity. She stood beofre her father, baring fear of rejection. He simply says "No."

"But Father!" Ahria screeches at her father. Protesting against his whim. "I said, No! I shall not have this conversation! You are to wed a suitor and that is how you are going to become queen!" He says. She lightens up and softens his tense figure as he begins to settle down. "Ahria, it is too dangerous. I cannot risk my only heir for any land. You cannot survive."

Ahria blood settles, supressing anger from the ignorance of her father. "Why do you look down at me? I am skilled and intelligent enough to over rule a few savages! I am one of this nations greatest duelers! I have yet to be bested. My King, I beg of you, let me go so that I may prove myself to releve you of your throne, of your duty, of your burden."

Enoch observes the tension they are both suppressing. They really know how to cope! "My King, if I may say. She is very capable and I shall be assisting. I will assure her safe return." The Erus begins to take everything. "It is too much of a risk, I simple will not accept this."

"Father..." She whispers. Tears roll down her face as the beads drop onto the floor. It echoes though out the room. Enoch can feel her pain. "Very well..." She leaves the King to his thoughts. Neigh an ire in sight, she leaves without question.

* * *

Ahria strikes the dummy with great force. Exerting her frustration and anger into the attacks. She pierces the thick leather material revealing the cotton within. She forces herself to attack harder. She inflames her blade, and in a single slice, destroys the dummy. Decimating it completely. The ash remained undisturbed as she walks toward the next one.

Her shouts could be heard from the outside. A certain brown coyote passes through, admiring the King's taste in tapestry and the suits of armor, lining the walls. He is quite boring since he notes almost anything, whether it was a flaw or the thickness of a thread. Alice despised his lacked understanding of human psychology. He would not be able to note if a person is lying, cheating, admiring, or even despising another. He was oblivious but no fool. He hears the noise and decides to open the door to the training room.

He observes Ahria's movements as she attacks the dummy. He notes the imperfection in her motions. Every move is vital when you are a dueler because you depend on skill and precision to eliminate your target. Your blade is not powerful and armor would slow you down. A dueler needs only his skill and wit, brute force or precautions are not set in play. He raises an eyebrow, as she shouts.

She destroys the dummy with the harsh flames, then they die out. "You've lost your perfect grace."

She sighs. "What is it Faust?"

"You are lacking your skill." He gets behind her. Holding her arms from behind, he positions her in the proper striking position. Blade, steady and extend by her right arm, her hand, held in place by her left as Faust held her hands in those positions. He blushed, but was still maintaining composure. She felt his blush. She just knew him too well. "here."

He slowly releases and stabs the targets "heart" She retracts the blade, only to find that by fracturing the wood hidden within the thick layers of cotton, the stitches expand and the entire thing falls apart. "Th-That's never happened before..."

Faust grins behind her. "Impressive, is it not? It only proves a portion of my superior skill and intelligence." She raises her eyebrow. It's her turn to be skeptical. "So you think you're the best Eternia has to offer? I think not!"

"Are you challenging me, princess?" She sets her blade before him. Nearing his nose. "Come on, coyote! Let's see what you've got." He draws his silver De Leon and meets her blade.

They strike and parry. Each move, narrowly missing the other or being blocked. The swift of harmony in every strike, proving their grace in combat, echoes through the room and out. Their blade then collide as Ahria parries Faust. He is set back but he rolls, avoiding a hit. Erus, deep in thought, nears the room, merely passing by. The blades' clang and her hears the sound of the raging spar. He peeks through the door, seeing his daughter perform.

They attack again as Ahria spins in the air with her blade, battering Faust's blade. Set off balance, Faust is then met by several slashes, and then finally, a lunging strike that knocks him into the ground. Ahria places her blade upon his heart. "I have yet to be bested..." she quirks. Faust givs her a half smile as she laughs and brings him up. She hugs him "Thanks, I feel better now." Faust gives her a quick "Any time, Blaze." without calling her by her royal name. He leaves.

The old king smiles and make his way across the hall without further bothering the door. Faust enters the hallway just as the King went around the corner. One of the suits of armor walks up to Faust. "Did it work?" Faust asks. Alice removes her helmet. "By the looks of it, we're going to an island!" They do hi-five and then a moment of awkward silence. Alice begins to speak "This-" She was cut off by the coyote "-never happened." They nod, and walk away. Although Faust could not help but laugh, silently, as he watches her waddle in the larger suit of armor.

One of the suits opens it's helmet guard. Revealing Enoch inside. He could not help but laugh himself.

* * *

Ahria enters her father's large room. Seeing a sheltered figure behind the think drapes leading to the balcony, she nearas it. "You called for me Father?" He turns to see her. He looks in the sky and lost in his own memories. "Every parent fears letting their child go. When I lost Craela, it was so hard for the both us. Having to cope with her death and beinga single father was no easy task. You grew into awoman at a young age. I had you taught everything a woman should no and I fear that you have grown up too fast. Though I do not love you any less. But there comes a day when a father must let his offspring go to pursue their own life and their dreams."

Ahria, stands next to Erus. "Are you saying that I can go?" She asks, with hope, glistrning from her eyes. He simply nods, holding a smile. "Thanks, Dad!" She hugs her father in a loving embrace. He returns it with no regrets.

* * *

Translations (latin):

Anticuus - old man

Vetustas - psychic

Mulciber - fire

Ales Alitis - bird

Igniculus - flame

Honestus - good

postmeridianus - afternoon


End file.
